


You Can Take His Chair (Byron Saxton Drabble)

by KailynnDomina



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 13:02:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14694764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KailynnDomina/pseuds/KailynnDomina
Summary: In a world where everyone is stealing Byron’s chair, there is one woman who won’t. There is a much better option in her mind. (Pre Byron Saxton/OFC)





	You Can Take His Chair (Byron Saxton Drabble)

“And here comes our Women’s champ Valerie Viscious.”

Valerie looked at the commentator’s table and grinned at them, giving them a finger wave.

“Hello gentlemen, I’m just here to watch these two compete. Mind if I join you?” she asked, batting her lashes.

“Of course not! We’d welcome you Mrs. Viscious,” JBL said with a grin, “You can have Michael or Byron’s chair.”

The latter mentioned let out a groan and rolled his eyes, starting to stand. She waved him back down.

“Oh no need Byron,” Valerie assured him, “You don’t have to move. You’re sweet for offering though.”

His cheeks darkened slightly as he smiled then said, “You wouldn’t be the first to take my chair lately. It’s okay.”

“Ah, well, no need. I can just join you.”

“What?” Michael asked, Bryon repeating the question immediately.

All three looked at her in shock as she strutted to Byron, lifting her eyebrows and motioning at his lap. He cautiously sat back. Being as careful as she could, she lowered herself gently into his lap.

“Bryon, you sly dog!” JBL exclaimed.

“What?” Byron asked as Valerie leaned back into his chest.

“How about you commentate the match and just ignore little ol’ me?” she teased, giving Michael a wink.

Byron cleared his throat as Michael called Charlotte attempting the ‘figure eight’ on Emma.

“Charlotte has been getting back in the swing of things lately. I wonder if we could see her as the number one contender for the title soon?” Michael asked.

“Oh that’s nonsense Michael. She lost her touch when she threw her dad out of her professional life. She could have learned from the man and she turned him away!”

“I think it was a smart career choice,” Valerie voiced, leaning so she could be heard on Byron’s mic.

He coughed nervously and asked, “Why do you think that?”

She gave him a smirk and said, “Ric was only holding her back. He was interfering in her matches and making her look weak. Now she’s showing her true, personal strength. As much as I dislike her as a person, her wrestling ability is to be admired.”

While the others started talking again, she leaned in to Byron’s ear, enjoying the gasp in breath he drew in.

“Thank you for letting me sit with you. It’s very kind for you to share with me of all people.”

“It’s, uh, it’s not problem Valerie,” he replied.

She giggled softly and quickly pressed a kiss to his cheek and returned to watching the match. After being seated for about two minutes she felt his body relax, a hand coming to rest on her hip. It made her grin wildly. She leaned back slightly so her back was against his chest and drew his arm around her waist. He didn’t stutter once now, apparently becoming content with her taking over his body, more or less.

“You look rather comfortable there Valerie,” JBL commented.

“Mmm, I am,” she replied positively, smirking, “I’d watch the ring now though if I were you. Me thinks someone is about to win.”

All three men looked up at the ring as Charlotte locked in the figure eight and Emma tapped.

“Your winner, via submission, Charlotte!”

Valerie rose and shouldered the women’s belt, grinning maniacally as she approached the ring.

“That will be mine again!” Charlotte shouted.

The redhead simply looked down at the white belt then back up at the blonde.

“Nah, I don’t think it will. Let’s give someone of real substance a title run shall we? You know, after I tire of being the champ,” she jeered.

“You little-!”

Valerie stepped back cockily and spread her arms as the older woman lunged at the ropes, barely containing herself. Spinning lightly, she stopped at the table and curtsied.

“It’s been fun boys. Have yourselves a good evening.”

With care, she leaned in a kissed Byron’s cheek.

“Thanks for being such a good sport,” she murmured against his skin, grabbing his hand and pulling it to her waist, “You can come find me if you’d like me to repay the favor.”

With no other words, she strutted backstage, smiling to herself at the look of astonishment that had graced the handsome man’s face.


End file.
